Caprichoso destino
by Pandileta
Summary: Un buen día una total desconocida aparece en el castillo, la cual es invitada por Emmeryn a quedarse con ellos. Algunos secretos se ocultan tras su capucha, desvelándose conforme el tiempo pase entre sus acompañantes pero... ¿Cambiará su destino al haber conocido de verdad al príncipe de Ylisse?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

* * *

Chrom vagaba por el castillo de la forma más pasiva posible. Su hermana Emmeryn le había hecho llamar junto con su hermana Lissa. Sin embargo, el varón tenía tan pocas ganas de ir como de tirarse desde un peñasco, a lo que Frederick, horrorizado, pero a su vez impasible, le había regañado por aquella decisión, por lo cual se vio obligado a asistir a esa pequeña reunión sin previo aviso.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, sin haber llamado previamente, algo que seguramente hará que Emmeryn le regañe por sus modales, aunque posiblemente algo como "pero no te preocupes, que yo también lo hacía" saldría de entre sus labios, así que, ignorando el regaño, entró a la sala del trono. Allí escuchó como las risas femeninas inundaban la sala, anunciándole que su hermana menor también estaba allí, sin embargo, una tercera voz, más aguda que la de Emmeryn, pero no llegaba al tono de Lissa; fue lo que alarmó al chico.

Una tercera silueta se presentaba justo delante del trono, al lado de su hermana mayor. Lo que más resaltaba de ella era la extraña túnica morada oscuro con toques más claros y detalles dorados, pero también los pantalones abombados claros que vestía. No logró verle el rostro, pues lo traía oculto bajo la capucha que traía aquella extravagante túnica. ¿Quién sería? ¿Por qué había una extraña allí?

\- Buenos días. – Saludó el príncipe una vez se reunió con las mujeres. - ¿Para qué me necesitabas, Emmeryn?

\- Buenos días espero que tengas, Chrom. – Saludó su hermana con una breve inclinación de cabeza. – Esta mañana he tenido la grata sorpresa de conocer a nuestra acompañante hoy, la cual se quedará por tiempo ahora mismo indefinido bajo nuestra custodia aquí, con nosotros.

Chrom la miró, asombrado.

\- He hecho avisar a los guardias para que tengan el conocimiento de que reside aquí, sin embargo, es un tema delicado, por lo cual espero que se mantenga con la más estricta discreción. – Tomó aire suavemente y luego se giró a Robin. – Robin, estoy encantada de que puedas quedarte aquí, con nosotros, y por ello quiero presentarte a mis hermanos, Lissa y Chrom.

\- ¡Es un placer! – Exclamó Lissa, tomándola de la mano con suavidad.

Chrom dudó por un momento, no porque no quisiese saludar a su inesperada nueva compañía, sino porque aquello era demasiado repentino. ¿Emmeryn invitando a quedarse al castillo a una completa desconocida? ¿Por qué? Miró a su hermana en busca de respuestas, pero lo único que encontró fue una mirada tan llena de bondad y comprensión, que no pudo rebatírselo. Por ello posó su azulada vista en la joven.

\- ¡Oh! – Exclamó la invitada, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza para quitarse la capucha. – Lo siento por mis modales, llevo tantos días con ella puesta que he debido olvidar que la llevaba, mis disculpas excelencia.

Tenía los ojos oscuros y un cabello de peculiar color blanco, sujeto en dos coletas que caían a ambos lados de su redondo rostro. Mostraba una amplia sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano de manera amigable.

\- Encantado. – Pronunció, al cabo de unos segundos. – Yo soy Chrom.

\- Chrom… - Repitió ella, como si quisiera recordarlo. – Igualmente, Chrom.

De sus labios parecía que su nombre sonase como si fuese algo superior a lo que venerar, por lo cual, avergonzado, bajó la mirada ante la desconocida. No se esperaba aquel comportamiento, por ello no sabía cómo reaccionar de la manera más adecuada posible.

\- Por cierto, Chrom. – Llamó su hermana mayor. – Estarás al cargo de ella y de su instrucción en combate.

\- ¿Qué?

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Con este breve prólogo me propongo hacer algo diferente: escribir sobre Fire Emblem. Estoy terriblemente obsesionada con esta saga de juegos, y aunque todavía soy nueva, quería escribir sobre mi juego favorito y sobre esta pareja en general. Se puede considerar una historia alternativa sin alejarnos del lore real de FE, así que no sé, espero que os guste.**

 **¿Qué os parece?**


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I. Mentira**

* * *

Llevaba más de dos semanas junto a aquella chica, la cual tenía desempeño casi nulo con la espada. Era un completo desastre. El primer día tras su instalación rompieron tres estandartes, destrozaron tres muñecos de entrenamiento y por casi le amputan un brazo a Vaike. Por ello ahí se encontraba, sentado sobre el césped de los jardines del castillo, donde se reunía con los Shepherds para entrenar a diario.

Emmeryn había tenido la idea de que Robin pudiese unirse a los Shepherds y así trabajar con ellos, lo que se resumía a patrullar de vez en cuando, entrenar y ser enviados a alguna misión. Sin embargo, gracias a la nueva incorporación, Chrom se había visto obligado a quedarse junto con Robin en el castillo hasta que fuera capaz de lograr los movimientos básicos de la espada.

La primera semana fue un caos, donde la chica, aunque sabía moverse para esquivar sus movimientos, era incapaz de devolverle algún ataque, y eso que había decidido entrenar de la forma más fácil posible. Intentó incluso que pelease contra Lissa y su hacha, sin embargo, logró que Lissa casi le cortase una de sus coletas de un hachazo, por lo cual decidió que lo mejor era que la instruyese él.

Ella no decía nada, sabía qué hacer en cada momento o si no, lo intuía con alguna clase de táctica que había desarrollado solo con verle. Parecía que aprendía de sus movimientos, y aunque los preveía, era incapaz de contraatacar.

Por eso, durante un entrenamiento de la tercera semana, Robin se desesperó.

\- No, Robin, por tercera vez, deberías sujetar la espada de esta manera.

\- Ya lo hago, Chrom, el problema no creo que radique en cómo sujeto la espada.

\- Pues intenta colocarte bien, tu cuerpo debería hablar por ti en combate, y dejarlo ser.

\- Si hago eso probablemente acabe cortada en dos. – Alegó la albina, exasperada.

\- Mira. – Señaló el varón. – Así, ¿ves? Sé que mi estilo es mucho más bruto que el tuyo, pero podrías adaptarlo a ti, igualmente; ¿por qué tienes que instruirte en el dominio de la espada?

Robin lo miró, la verdad es que echaba de menos la sonrisa que le había dedicado en la sala del trono, ya que no la había utilizado más que cuando estaban fuera del campo de entrenamiento, resumiéndose en las comidas que compartían juntos, y a veces ni eso, pues la chica prefería esperar a que Emmeryn terminase sus enmendaciones para comer con ella, o incluso dialogar sobre algo que eran incapaz de explicarle.

Sin embargo, se lo tomaba como mejor podía.

\- Porque cuando tenga que luchar, necesitaré plantarle cara a lo que tenga delante.

\- Bueno… ¿Y el hacha? ¿No has probado el hacha?

\- No… Y la verdad es que no me llama. – Respondió ella, mirando a la espada que tenía en la mano. - ¿Por qué tengo que practicar con una de hierro? ¿No sería mejor una de bronce? Es decir, no tengo ningún dominio sobre la espada, así que podría empezar desde un nivel inferior…

\- No hay niveles, o al menos no hay unos prescritos. – Anunció él, clavando su espada en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos. – Pero si quieres, lo podemos intentar.

Robin dejó escapar una media sonrisa y luego fue directa a coger la espada. Una vez con ella en su posesión, tomó la posición de combate. Chrom lanzó algunas acometidas contra ella, que supo esquivar con facilidad, y luego fue su turno, donde, con un movimiento de muñeca, atajó contra el pecho de Chrom. Él no se lo había esperado y lo esquivó con dificultad, a lo que le siguió otra hacia la dirección donde lo había esquivado.

\- ¡Vale, vale! – Exclamó, sobresaltado. – Está bien, Robin, lo has hecho muy bien.

Robin torció el gesto cuando bajó la espada.

\- Parecía como si no te lo esperases.

\- En verdad no me esperaba que lo hicieses a la primera con el cambio de espada.

\- En combate te tienes que esperar todo del enemigo. – Murmuró ella.

Chrom bajó los hombros, ¿no se podía tomar una buena frase bien?

\- Con un "gracias" hubiese bastado, Robin. – Replicó.

\- La verdad es que me preocupa más el hecho de que tu no te lo esperases a que yo lo haya hecho bien, podría haberte matado aquí mismo solo por tu actitud.

\- ¡Estamos entrenando! – Exclamó. – Por el amor de Naga, Robin; tómatelo con calma, esto no es el campo de batalla y tú y yo no somos enemigos, así que relájate.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que mejor lo dejamos por hoy, yo ya he tenido suficiente. – Con un movimiento de túnica, Robin desapareció por el arco que conducía a los pasillos exteriores del castillo, perdiéndose por la puerta de madera que llevaba al interior. Él se echó en el césped, incapaz de entender por qué se había puesto así.

¿Sería algo que habría dicho él?

Frederick lo encontró en aquella posición, preocupándose por verlo tan pensativo. Sin embargo, el príncipe no pudo evitar darle suaves evasivas a su leal acompañante, el cual, aunque sin creerle del todo, lo acompañó a que se asease.

Esa misma noche Chrom decidió no cenar con sus hermanas, sino que aprovechó la escapada que había tenido con Frederick a la ciudad para poder comer con los Shepherds en la cocina sin necesidad de molestar a los cocineros pues ellos mismos se prepararon su la cena. Sabía que tarde o temprano le caería una reprimenda, pero no se sentía de humor en aquellos momentos. Por un instante pensó que seguramente si él hubiera salido mujer todo habría ido de distinta manera, pero no, eran tres chicas contra él.

Tras la breve despedida que mantuvo con sus compañeros, caminó hasta su cuarto junto con Frederick. Entre su charla no surgió ningún inconveniente y Chrom comenzaba a olvidarse poco a poco de lo sucedido en el patio aquella tarde, hasta que llegó a su puerta. Allí, frente a él, se encontraba una silueta oculta bajo su capucha. Aquellos símbolos no eran otros que los de la joven de las dos coletas con la que había tenido aquella pequeña riña. Chrom se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que no estaba enfadado con ella ni mucho menos, simplemente no sabía cómo encararla después de lo ocurrido.

Frederick, sin embargo; enarcó una ceja, sin comprender qué ocurría con aquella situación tan tensa entre la invitada de la Exalt y el príncipe.

\- Señorita Robin, ¿no debería estar en su cuarto? Es bastante tarde. – Puntualizó el hombre bajo la armadura. Ella, que había estado en todo momento mirando a un punto de su propia vestimenta, levantó sus ojos castaños y lo miró.

\- Oh, lo lamento mucho Frederick, quería hablar con Chrom sobre el entrenamiento de hoy, la verdad es que no podía quitármelo de la cabeza.

Frederick mantuvo la compostura como buen guardián del de cabellos azules, carraspeó y volvió a insistir.

\- Debería marcharse, creo que mañana tendrá otra sesión de entrenamiento. – El hombre parecía no doblegarse ante la situación. Chrom, por su parte, no sabía si agradecerle o ahogarle allí mismo. ¿Por qué querría Robin hablar con él? – Tendrá su oportunidad de hablar con el príncipe Chrom por la mañana.

\- ¡Pero…! – Protestó ella, buscando la comprensión en los ojos del de cabellos azulados, pero él volvió a encogerse de hombros. La mujer soltó un suspiro de resignación. – Está bien, lo siento. – Se disculpó haciendo una leve reverencia. – Buenas noches, Frederick, Chrom.

Y pasando por su lado, la chica desapareció entre las luces y las sombras que se creaban en los pasillos del castillo por las antorchas que habían encendido al anochecer. Cuando ambos la perdieron en la lejanía, Chrom aprovechó y se despidió de su acompañante, quien le deseó buenas noches y así ambos también desaparecieron del pasillo.

Nada más entrar y cerrar la puerta, optó porque lo mejor sería dormir y que mañana todo saliese como tuviera que salir. Se puso su pijama y dejó la Falchion en su sitio. Y con un ligero bostezo deshizo la cama y se ocultó en ella tapándose hasta el cuello. Cerró los ojos…

 _Plonk._

El príncipe abrió de nuevo los ojos, sin incorporarse de la cama. ¿Qué había sido eso? Era imposible que fuese lluvia ya que el día había estado soleado, ¿quizá alguien en el pasillo? No, estaba seguro de que provenía de la ventana.

 _Plonk._

Otra vez aquel sonido. Era como si alguien estuviese tirando algo contra su ventana. Con cuidado se destapó y se levantó de la cama, yendo con cautela hacia su gran ventanal que daba con el pequeño balcón con el que contaba en su amplia habitación. Y lo que vio le pareció demasiado surrealista.

Robin colgaba de entre los barrotes de su balcón, tirando alguna que otra piedra pequeña. Chrom parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero rápidamente abrió el ventanal y tomó el cuerpo de la chica que colgaba de su ventana.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – Le preguntó, tomándola por ambos brazos. - ¡Te podrías haber matado!

\- Sí, pero tenía que hablar contigo. – Respondió ella, mirándole directamente a los ojos. – Y Frederick no me dejaba.

\- Podríamos haber hablado mañana como él ha sugerido, todo puede esperar, Robin. – Aquellas palabras no iban con mala intención, pero verla allí, colgando, le había hecho ver que había sido menos prudente de lo que solía ser. Eso o que no conocía del todo a su inesperada discípula.

\- Pero no podría haber dormido pensando en esto.

\- No ha pasado nada, Robin. – Le aseguró el príncipe, mostrándole una de sus más conocidas sonrisas. Él era conocido por toda Ylisse, y más por Ylisstol, donde había conquistado a más de una y uno por aquel simple gesto, donde el tema más importante puede verse aminorado por la fuerza de una sonrisa. Pero ella sabía que eso no era así, por eso bajó la mirada, incapaz de aguantársela por más tiempo.

\- Sí que pasa, porque no te he sido del todo sincera.

Chrom no pudo evitar arquear ambas cejas y dejar que sus manos se deslizasen por los brazos de la chica, hasta llevarlos frente a él de forma cruzada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó él, aunque pronto añadió. – Espera, entra, aquí hace frío. – Invitó a Robin a entrar a su habitación, y aunque ella dudó por unos instantes mirando varias veces al interior y sabiendo que si alguien la descubría se metía en un lío bien gordo, obvió su raciocinio y entró en el lugar.

La habitación era amplia y con diversidad de mobiliario. La cama parecía hecha para tres personas, pero al contrario que la de ella misma o la de Lissa, no tenía cortinas blancas o semitransparentes, si no un cabecero de madera de roble color oscuro. Había un par de biombos y un acceso directo a un baño personal, un par de cómodas y bastantes lugares para dejar armas y armaduras. Al lado del ventanal había un pequeño escritorio con libros repartidos por toda la mesa, un par de cajones y herramientas para escribir. Todo el mobiliario era de madera oscura, que hacía contraste con las paredes claras de la habitación.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Chrom, apoyándose en una de las cómodas.

\- No soy una negada con la espada, en verdad he sido entrenada anteriormente y por ello sé manejarme con ella. – Explicó, jugando con las mangas de su túnica. – Desde pequeña he sido adiestrada en el combate y por eso veo y analizo cosas que muchos otros no se paran a ver, puedo hacer lecturas rápidas de mis enemigos y convertir eso en mi principal baza… - Dijo de carrerilla, evadiendo la mirada del príncipe. – Soy como una estratega, he participado en combates y he ganado cada uno de ellos… Por eso estoy aquí. – Le miró. – Le expliqué a tu hermana sobre mis habilidades cuando pedí refugio, y me informó sobre los Shepherds… Por eso me uní.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? – Chrom imaginaba que Robin ya había tenido experiencia por sus movimientos, pero no se esperaba que hubiese sido instruida concretamente en el combate, vale que para él no fuese más que la invitada de su hermana, pero al compartir con ella escenario de combate se había autoimpuesto la tarea de hacer que fuese autosuficiente, y si ahora le afirmaba que ya lo era… No sabía ni qué hacer, ni qué pensar.

\- Porque quizás no me hubierais aceptado, la verdad es que no lo sé. – Se sinceró ella. – La señorita Emmeryn me lo ofreció tan bien que no pude negarme, pero tampoco quería llegar el primer día y ponerme a dar órdenes, ¿no?

\- Robin, tu talento podría resultarnos de mucha ayuda. – Afirmó Chrom, acercándose a ella. – No sé por qué nos has mentido, pero creo que merecemos todos una disculpa.

\- Lo siento, Chrom. – La respuesta fue inmediata, y acto seguido dejó caer su cabeza, avergonzada. No quería ser una carga para todos ellos, quería ayudarles y hacer que todo fuese más fácil, aunque con su pequeña mentira no hubiera logrado más allá de hacer todo lo contrario.

\- Te perdonaré sí… - Se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo. – Mañana me ofreces un combate de verdad, ¡sin contenerse! – Robin abrió los ojos más de lo normal, levantando la mirada de inmediato y encarándole, sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Quieres luchar contra mí? – Preguntó, anonadada.

\- Sí, claro, si logras ganarme te perdonaré y estarás admitida al cien por cien en los Shepherds, ¿qué te parece? – Ofreció él con una media sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano a la peliblanca.

Dudó por unos momentos, pero luego le tendió la suya.

\- Está bien, que gane el mejor.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Esto se puede tomar como el primer capítulo. Tengo pocos escritos ya, pero me gustaría continuarla bien. Espero que después de recuperar mi juego pueda rejugarlo y así refrescarme la memoria. ¿Qué os parece?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo 2. El combate.**

* * *

Discutía con Miriel sobre qué magia sería más recomendable contra enemigos a caballo, mientras echaba un ojo hacia su derecha. Allí estaba Chrom, junto con Vaike y Frederick. Los tres parecían inmersos en su conversación, hasta que el de cabellos azules sintió la mirada oscura de Robin, haciendo que él también fijase sus ojos en los de ella, dedicándole una sonrisa después. Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Aunque Miriel sin embargo tomó eso como una ofensa, y tras cortar la conversación, se fue junto a Ricken para discutir con _alguien que entendiese de ello._

Tampoco es que a Robin le importase.

Después de aquello fue Chrom el que se acercó a ella, todavía con aquella sonrisa. Cuando llegó a su lado se puso cerca de ella y murmuró.

\- ¿No estarás pensando en retirarte?

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños, príncipe. – Se burló ella. - ¿Qué espada usaremos?

\- Si quieres utilizamos una espada de hierro, aunque parece que a ti la de bronce te va mejor. – Bromeó él. – La que quieras, yo he entrenado con todas. – Cedió él al ver la mirada entrecerrada de Robin.

\- La de hierro está bien. – Alegó ella mientras se acercaba a los estantes de armas, tomando una de las que había allí. La probó por unos segundos, y luego se giró. – Cuando quieras.

Todos se habían alejado, incluso Frederick, quien se oponía totalmente a aquello, pero que, tras las insistencias de Chrom como de su hermana Lissa, ahora estaba junto a Sumia, expectante por lo que podría pasarle a su príncipe.

\- Bien, empecemos.

Chrom se puso a unos metros de ella, en posición de defensa, espada de hierro en mano, ya que se había opuesto a utilizar la Falchion para aquel combate. Ella lo miraba sin apenas moverse, mentalizándose de cada movimiento que hacía, por pequeño que fuese, cada detalle, cada ojeada que le echaba. Entonces fue su turno, cargó con el arma utilizando solo su mano derecha como punto fuerte, cuando él la paró con su espada agarrada por las dos manos. Su fuerza era mínima en comparación con la suya, otro punto a favor, claro; porque era su estilo de combate, nada comparado con un príncipe de los que ella había escuchado, y eso parecía gustarle, pues lo evadió dando un salto para atrás y, esta vez, sujetó el arma con ambas manos.

Ya sabía que a la fuerza no podría ganarle, así que tendría que ser utilizando la maña. Sin embargo, Chrom no dejó que se lo pensase por más tiempo, pues fue su turno de atacar. Robin sintió que su espada se rompería al sentir aquel impacto, pero sobrevivió a aquel ataque y a las demás embestidas que Chrom le brindaba, cambiando cada vez de lugar de ataque.

Robin jadeó, y el de cabellos azules pareció disfrutarlo, pues su sonrisa se acrecentó mucho más. Por suerte la chica desvió la espada del príncipe y volvió a retroceder un par de veces.

Los gritos de apoyo no tardaron en aparecer, sobre todo para Chrom, quien los tomaba como un aliento. Robin no podía estar más que satisfecha, ya que allí no era más que una desconocida.

Las idas y venidas de las espadas no cesaban, y los cuerpos ya sentían el tan conocido calor de una buena batalla, algo que te hacía olvidar la fatiga y disfrutar más a cada golpe, a cada mirada, a cada gota de sudor. Robin se apartó un mechón de cabello que se le había cruzado y evadió un tajo de Chrom, saltó un par de veces y le lanzó un espadazo que terminó fallando por poco.

Todo parecía ir en un pequeño empate, decantándose más por el príncipe de Ylisse, hasta que una figura inesperada apareció en el patio. Emmeryn, la Exalt; observaba la escena curiosa. Chrom no reparó en su presencia pues estaba de espaldas a ella, pero Robin sí lo hizo, algo que actuó a favor del chico que, aprovechando la distracción, hizo un barrido en las piernas de la joven que cayó al suelo. Pronto se dio la vuelta y paró el golpe que le podría haber propinado Chrom usando toda la fuerza de sus brazos, pero no era posible, él ganaba con toda su fuerza, y ella perdía, tirada en la tierra del campo de entrenamiento.

El chico, al ver aquella reacción, paró de hacer fuerza, aunque aquello fue inesperado para Robin, pues hizo más fuerza de lo normal, haciendo impactar su propia espada en la nariz del príncipe. Chrom no pudo evitar soltar la espada a uno de sus lados y llevarse ambas manos a la nariz, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y gimoteando por lo bajo.

Apurada se levantó hasta quedar de rodillas, pero perdió el equilibrio, impactando esta vez su frente con el mentón del de cabellos azules.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – Se disculpaba una y otra vez, sobándose la cabeza.

Aquella escena parecía tan cómica que Lissa no podía parar de reír, los demás al escuchar aquella risa, no pudieron evitar contagiarse por ella, menos Frederick, quien rápidamente se acercó a su lord. Emmeryn se acercó a paso ligero, posando una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

\- Chrom, déjame curarte eso. – Pidió, levantando su bastón. Él se retiró ambas manos y Robin pudo comprobar que algunas lágrimas rebeldes se escapaban de sus ojos. Emmeryn aprovechó aquello y logró curarle rápidamente.

\- Lo siento Emmeryn, bajé la guardia. – Se disculpó él con su hermana, quien le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

\- No pasa nada, estabais entrenando. – Solucionó ella. – Tened más cuidado la próxima vez.

Tanto Robin como Chrom asintieron ante las palabras de su Exalt, que, satisfecha, abandonó el lugar tranquilamente, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa cómplice a Robin. Los demás Shepherds no tardaron en acercarse y felicitar a Chrom por su nueva victoria, apartando ligeramente a su contrincante, que, satisfecha, abandonó el lugar justo como Emmeryn hizo segundos antes.

Y Chrom cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era tarde.

Fue esa misma tarde cuando la encontró oculta en la biblioteca. Tenía la cabeza cubierta por su capucha y parecía estar concentrada en un libro de extraños grabados. Algo dentro de él se sintió extrañamente bien cuando por fin dio con ella, y no pudo evitar acercarse rápidamente para hablar con ella.

\- Por fin te encuentro. – Dijo el príncipe, recibiendo un sonoro chillido asustado por parte de la joven, la cual miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Chrom. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué pasa de qué? – Preguntó ella, quitándose la capucha y cerrando el libro de golpe, intentando guardarlo lo antes posible.

\- Te has ido muy deprisa, no sé, esperaba que pudiéramos celebrarlo juntos.

\- Oh, bueno, no sé, sentía que no debía estar allí. – Explicó aprisa la chica de cabellos claros, ladeando la cabeza y evitando hacer contacto directo con los ojos azules del chico. – Todavía soy una desconocida, pero vosotros os conocéis desde hace tiempo, así que me fui.

Chrom encogió sus hombros y torció su gesto. Era cierto que ella era solo una forastera, que llevaba un par de semanas allí y que había sido su hermana la que había dicho que la entrenase y prácticamente se pasase el día con ella cuando no estuviese haciendo ningún tipo de papeleo por ser el príncipe de Ylisse. Claro que para él había sido duro al principio, poco a poco terminaba por conseguir llevarse bien con ella, e incluso le gustaba, ya que tenía su lógica, sus tácticas eran realmente buenas, sus argumentos válidos y valía la pena hablar con ella. Lo que no había hecho, sin duda; era ser empático con la joven, nunca se puso en su lugar, ni lograba entender cómo se sentía, ya que para él era como un libro cerrado.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo quiero conocerte. – Musitó el chico, haciendo a la chica arquear ligeramente una de sus cejas, no encajando del todo su respuesta. – Puede que al principio fuese un poco lento, pero me caes bien, me gustas, y quiero ser tu amigo.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar aquellas palabras del lord, llevándose una de sus manos enfundadas en sus guantes a la cara, moviéndola por sus blancas mejillas hasta terminar sujetándose en su cuello, evitando la mirada del chico.

\- Bueno… Yo, yo… - Murmuró, mirando al suelo. – Yo fui la que le pedía Emmeryn que me dejase entrenar contigo.

Esta vez fue Chrom el que se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal. ¿Fue ella? ¿En serio?

\- ¿Por qué? – Sus palabras fueron antes que sus pensamientos.

\- Porque de donde yo vengo alguna vez se ha hablado de un príncipe con un don con la espada, siendo un luchador notable y, que, a su vez, tiene un estilo propio que se asemeja quizás a un héroe de la antigüedad, mercenario… - Comentó Robin, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos. – Normalmente se piensa que un príncipe o incluso alguien de la realeza pelearía de forma más grácil, pero tú te centras en la fuerza bruta, utilizas todo lo bueno que hay en ti y eso es… Alucinante. – Expresó, con una tímida sonrisa. – Cuando vine aquí y supe que eras tú, le pedí a Emmeryn que me dejase entrenar contigo.

Fue el turno de Chrom de enrojecer ligeramente. Se llevó su mano diestra para rascarse la nuca, incapaz de decir nada ante aquello.

\- Y no me equivocaba, la verdad. – Musitó, con una sonrisa. – Aunque no he podido entrenar con todo mi poder, espero que de ahora en adelante podamos aprender ambos del otro. – Le tendió la mano, de forma amistosa.

\- No es algo que te suelan decir todos los días. – Alcanzó a decir el príncipe. – Pero creo que tienes razón, y… Ya que he ganado, me gustaría pedirte algo a cambio. – Mencionó, acercando su mano a la de ella. – Dales una oportunidad, todos querrán conocerte y seguro que tus consejos les vendrán bien. – Propuso, con un guiño de ojo. - ¿Trato?

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

\- Tú ganas de nuevo, Chrom.

Y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

* * *

 **Y aquí va otro, ¿qué os parece? Oh, ojalá pueda escribir todo lo que tengo pensado para esta historia.**

 **Ah sí, antes de que se me olvide, Fire Emblem no es mío, pertenece a Intelligent Systems.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III. De camino a Regna Ferox.**

* * *

Tras la petición del joven príncipe, Robin comenzó a entrenar con todos los Shepherds: Vaike bromeaba con ella y siempre era el primero en ofrecerse para ser su compañero de entrenamiento, Miriel y Riken se habían comprometido a ayudarla con su entrenamiento en la magia y Lissa curaba sus heridas, aprovechando esos momentos para gastarle bromas como normalmente hacía, la última vez fue meterle bichos por la túnica, cosa que disgustaba terriblemente a la albina.

Frederick aún se resistía a trabajar con ella, pero Robin no decía nada, solo sonreía y se callaba, actos que no pasaban desapercibidos por Chrom, el cual había desarrollado el hábito de observar a la estratega, título que le habían otorgado al ver cómo era capaz de crear estrategias tan buenas para la batalla; y analizar sus movimientos, sus miradas y sus gestos. Esto no había sido gustoso para Sumia, que, aunque ella sí había interactuado con la nueva integrante e incluso le había regalado algún dulce hecho por la misma castaña, Chrom nunca le había dedicado ninguna mirada como las que le dedicaba a Robin. Y aquello hacía que sus esfuerzos fuesen en vano.

Sumia era una de las pocas caballero pegaso de todos los Shepherds, una chica tímida pero alegre, viva, siempre ayudando a los demás y haciendo cualquier tipo de comida para levantar el ánimo a sus compañeros. Desde que pudo formar parte de aquel grupo, no había dejado de fijarse en el joven príncipe, hasta terminar enamorada del chico, sin embargo, por su poca habilidad en el tema, nunca había ido más allá para profesarle sus sentimientos.

Por eso decidió que, si no lo hacía ahora, nunca lo haría. Y con ese pensamiento se acercó a Chrom, proponiéndole ayudarla en su entrenamiento junto con su pegaso, y, en consecuencia, había hecho que se alejasen el príncipe de la estratega.

Y Chrom, con una sonrisa, accedió.

Un par de semanas después todo seguía igual, aunque lo que había logrado es que Robin pasase más tiempo con Vaike, Stahl y un nuevo chico al que habían añadido hace poco a sus tropas, un tal Gaius, con el cual parecía compartir cierta afición por lo dulce y terminaban quitándole algunas golosinas a Lissa cuando no miraba. Sumia sabía que Chrom todavía miraba a la estratega, pero se entregaba a la castaña con todo lo que podía para entrenar.  
Pero para ella no era suficiente.

Al poco tiempo llegó una noticia de Regna Ferox, donde se convocaba a héroes de los países vecinos para participar en una competición. Emmeryn ofreció a sus hermanos ir como buen modo de formar alianzas cada vez más fuertes, y ellos aceptaron.

Por ello en breves partieron, Chrom lideraba el paso junto a Frederick, seguidos de Vaike, Stahl, Sully, Gaius, Sumia, Lissa y Robin. Miriel, Riken y Maribelle se quedaron en Ylisse por presuntos asuntos que ninguno supo entender, pero relacionados con la magia.

El camino iba a paso ligero, y las conversaciones no tardaron en aparecer. Lissa, Gaius y Robin comentaban algo sobre unos dulces que Lissa había perdido hacía unos días, Stahl, Sully y Vaike discutían sobre tácticas que habían trabajado en Ylisse, y Sumia, Chrom y Frederick lideraban el camino.

-Lord Chrom, ¿alguna vez estuvo en Regna Ferox? –preguntó la castaña.

-¿Eh? La verdad es que sí, un par de veces –respondió él de forma casual– Frederick siempre venía conmigo.

El susodicho asintió, orgulloso de cumplir con su cometido como mano derecha del príncipe de Ylisse.

-¿Es muy grande? ¿Tiene caballeros pegaso?

-La verdad es que es agradable, y muy grande, también hace mucho frío, así que tienen más luchadores que caballeros pegaso. – Explicó el chico, haciendo memoria.

-Allí hay muchos arqueros, así que tendrá que ser cuidadosa. – Puntualizó Frederick, preocupado. Ella asintió, agradecida por el consejo.

Mientras tanto, tras ellos tres, Lissa cambiaba de tema de forma casual.

-Últimamente Sumia está muy cerca de Chrom, ¿no creéis? –preguntó, pensativa. Fue entonces cuando Robin se fijó en el príncipe, quien miraba a la chica con una sonrisa mientras ella le devolvía la mirada con una tímida sonrisa, muy cerca de él, y ligeramente sonrojada.

-Vaya, creo que alguien está teniendo un debate interno, ¿quieres un caramelo? -bromeó Gaius, ofreciéndole algo de comer. Ella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Aunque algo dentro de ella había reaccionado ante esas palabras.

-No, pero que yo sepa, Sumia le pidió ayuda a Chrom para entrenar, ¿no es así? Además, no es de nuestra incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer tanto Sumia como Chrom, es su vida –explicó Robin, demasiado deprisa y con un tono más agudo de voz, casi chillona. Gaius ladeó los ojos, murmurando algo como "lo que tu digas, señora", pero Lissa se indignó, disgustada.

-Pues yo votaba por ti –comentó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos. Robin la miró incapaz de comprender lo que decía.

-¿Qué?

-Haces mejor pareja con mi hermano.

\- No dig-

Pero su voz se vio cortada por una emboscada de varios bandidos que parecían estar deambulando por el bosque por donde ellos pasaban. De todas partes salieron bandidos y pronto les duplicaron el número, viéndose en las peores condiciones para pedir que se les dejase en paz.

-¡Dadnos todo lo que tengáis, y rápido! –exclamó uno de los bandidos, aunque aquello no parecía ser lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer. Chrom se giró rápidamente a la estratega, al igual que los demás integrantes del grupo, y ella, decidida, actuó.

-¡A sus puestos! – Exclamó Robin, y pronto todos se colocaron de a dos para cubrirse las espaldas y poder luchar de la mejor manera posible. Sabía que aquello podría resultar no adecuado y lo que deberían haber hecho es seguir con su camino, pero no parecía que les dejasen avanzar tan fácilmente. Lo mejor sería debilitarlos.

Chrom terminó emparejado con Sumia y ambos peleaban contra dos bandidos, mientras ella y Lissa se encargaban de su retaguardia. Frederick y Gaius se ocupaban de los que tenían en frente y el resto protegía a los demás. Todo iba poco a poco, hasta que, tras un breve descuido, un hacha golpeó a Sumia en la pierna. Chrom corrió a socorrerla, algo que quisieron aprovechar los atacantes y…

Que, si no fuese sido por Robin, le hubiera dado de lleno.

-¡Prestad atención a la batalla! –chilló ella, luchando contra aquel que había atentado con la vida del príncipe. - ¡Lissa, quédate con Sumia, Chrom, conmigo! – Ordenó, cambiando de pareja con la castaña, la cual le dedicó una mirada lastimera tras escuchar aquellas palabras.

Estratega y príncipe se encargaron del resto de bandidos de su lado, mientras los demás terminaban poco a poco con los restantes. Una vez derrotados, decidieron que lo mejor sería llevarlos a un lugar cercano para ser puestos en vigilancia, y eso se llevó a cabo en un pueblo cercano.

Desde allí continuaron su viaje.

Sumia parecía oculta en sus pensamientos, incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta que Robin, a su lado, preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Oh! – Exclamó la castaña, sorprendida. – Oh, Robin, eres tú. – Se relajó al ver el rostro de la estratega. – Sí, estoy bien, gracias.

\- Menos mal, tenía miedo de que la herida fuese más profunda.

\- Siento haberte roto la formación, no me esperaba ese ataque… - Se disculpó la chica, mirando al suelo. Robin negó con la cabeza, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-No pasa nada, lo importante es que estés bien. Siento haberte gritado –fue su turno de disculparse.

Sumia levantó su mirada y encaró a la estratega. Y lo que vio fue lo que no quería ver después de todo aquello. Una sonrisa comprensiva por parte de la albina, a la cual intentaba odiar con todas sus fuerzas por parecer lo que parecía, y es que ella, aquella desconocida; estaba logrando lo que ella nunca podría lograr.

-¡Robin! Te estaba buscando –exclamó el príncipe de Ylisse, y Sumia viró su mirada hacia él– Oh, Sumia, lo siento mucho por no haberte protegido bien antes, si no llega a ser por Robin…

-No te preocupes, sir Chrom, todo ha salido bien –interrumpió la castaña, con una pequeña sonrisa– Gracias, si me disculpáis, tengo que consultar algo con Frederick.

La chica se despidió moviendo ligeramente su cabeza, acercándose al caballero y dejando a ambos solos mientras caminaban. Robin la miró marcharse, perpleja, sin entender el comportamiento tan nuevo por parte de la chica. Chrom se rascó la nunca, él si que no comprendía nada.

-Sumia estaba algo rara, ¿no crees?

\- No sé, no entiendo a las mujeres.

-¡Oye! –se quejó la albina, claramente disgustada- ¿Cómo que no entiendes a las mujeres? Te recuerdo que yo soy una.

-Esto… - Buscó algo en su cabeza con lo que salir de aquella situación– A ver, Robin, sí, eres una mujer… Pero también eres una estratega, ¿sabes? O sea, yo… Pues yo te veo como nuestra estratega, ya sabes, aquella persona que nos hace ir a la victoria…

-¿Es que por ser estratega ya no eres mujer? –preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-¡No quería decir eso! Lo que quiero decir es que yo no te veo como una mujer… ¿Sabes?

\- Chrom, NO lo estás arreglando.

-¡Quiero decir! -exclamó él, empezando a sudar frío– Que eres mi compañero ¡Compañera! En el combate, no he reparado a verte como algo más, ¿entiendes? – Explicó, con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro– Eh, Robin, ¿qué haces con esa piedra?

\- ¿ES QUE NO TE ENSEÑARON MODALES, PRÍNCIPE? –ladró la chica, desenfrenada- ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡NO HUYAS!

Y esquivando piedras, llegaron a Regna Ferox.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Tenía algunos capítulos guardados, pero no me animaba a colgarlos, la verdad, no sé si esto seguirá adelante, pero bueno, aquí está.**

 **Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**


End file.
